So, It's a bet?
by jupitersguardian
Summary: When the Doctor and River get into a argument, they start up a friendly little bet. But can the Doctor really beat River Song? Especially when it's about who can keep their hands off the other the longest. *Don't read if you don't like Sexy TARDIS time*


**This story started out as totally rated 'K+ or T' But it escalated. If you don't like sexual time between River and The Doctor, exit now! This is set after 'the Wedding of River Song' and probably after 'First/Last Night' Mini Episodes. This story is all a cause and effect, so try to be sure you read the whole thing, or it just won't be the same. Thanks for reading! And here's "So, It's a bet?"**

"I told you! You can't fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled. "Archeologist plus TARDIS equals unhappy Doctor! Dr. Song, I'm just seconds from flying you back to Stormcage and not returning every time you call for me!

"That is the most childish thing I think you have ever said!" River yelled back. "You're so selfish and completely obscure. Grow up a little bit Doctor. I don't even see why I keep coming back."

After an hour of bickering, the TARDIS went quiet. Rory was sitting on one of the chairs cradling Amy in his lap. They were both just short moments from drifting off into a deep slumber after a long day of running, fighting monsters, and of course being with the eccentric Doctor. The Doctor and River were hanging out around the TARDIS, not talking to one another. They were pressing buttons and repairing age old wires, in silence.

Amy sat up from Rory. "Doctor, we're going to head off to bed." She said half yawning  
>"Go along Ponds." He replied. "And get a good rest remember, it's always a big day tomorrow." Followed by a fake smile following such an argument with River.<br>Amy flashed a smile replying with some last words. "You two kids have fun now." She said with a wink. Amy and Rory sleepily trotted away as River and the Doctor continues their work.

It was obvious River was near ready to call it a night as well as she leaned onto the TARDIS console and rubbed her face.  
>"Looking a tad tired there aren't you Dr. Song." The Doctor said pulling on his tweed jacket. The room's mood seemed to have completely changed once Amy and Rory left.<br>"Pshh.. Tired. Sweetie when you are serving 12,000 life sentence for your 'Murder' there's no need to be tired."

"Oh really?" the Doctor challenging state inched toward her just within a foot from each other.  
>"Sweetie, there is much challenge in your tone. You're challenging my own state of being?"<br>"Oh of course not Dear. I'm challenging the fact that you will probably end up with your hands all over me now that your parents are asleep. It always happens." The Doctors challenging tone soon turned sensual and seductive.  
>"Is this a bet?"<br>"We can make it one. That is if you really think you can win."  
>"Okay you don't think I can keep my hands off of you, when I think it's the other way around. So let's see who can go the longest."<br>"Any rules applied here."  
>"Non at all." This one line became the biggest mistake River mad this night.<br>"Okay. You're on."  
>The Doctor walked to the other side of the console as he smiled a daring smile at River from the other side. He flipped some levers, pushed a few buttons. And through back off his Tweed Jacket.<br>River removed her Jacket almost as though mimicking the Doctors' previous action. It revealing just a tank top on top of black pants and combat boots. Hands behind her back, she walked around the TARDIS console. Passing the Doctor with a seductive look in her eyes.  
>Several minutes passed by with silence between the two. Only the whooshing sound of the TARDIS was ever present.<br>"So Song, how's it going sweetie?"  
>She sat down on that chair next to the console. Pulled out her little blue book and began scanning the pages.<br>"Just fine sweetie." She bent down hiding a yawn and her exhaustion the Doctor knew she had.  
>The Doctor replied with no words but a slight wink with his left eye.<br>'No rules huh?' He thought. He wasn't going to let River song win. For once it was her turn to lose something like this. The Doctor casually untied his bowtie and set it where he lay his jacket. Then sliding his braces off his shoulders just to the sides.  
>River didn't like to be challenged. She was going make him beg for mercy just as she did to the Dalek back during Big Bang 2. She lifted up her head. She wasn't one to become weak at the sight of the Doctor still fully clothed, but yet butterflies began running through her stomach. She stood up rather quickly. They began walking around the TARDIS even more challenging than before. As if it was a caged bull fight.<br>"You're not winning this one Song" The Doctor began feeling more and more attracted to River. *The temperature of the TARDIS seemed to increase.*  
>"Oh Doctor, What are you going to do if I win? Spank me?"<br>"Thing is you'd like that."  
>"Oh would I now." They both stopped. Inches from each other, so close they could kiss. "I bet you wish you had hand cuffs on, because I know how hard this is for you to resist."<br>"Now that's what you'd call a perfect sentence." They split up and went to sit down on opposite sides of the console. Minutes past before the Doctor had a slight idea. River fixed on her Diary, the Doctor stood up and walked over to the heater where he cranked up the temperature of the TARDIS casually return without River knowing what had happened. He then slide under the TARDIS console to continue their previous work.

By this time just about an hour after their bet began, it was killing River not only the heat that seemed to be increasing, but the fact that she has been wanting some alone time with the Doctor all day and felt horrible about the things she had said to him. She stood up and removed her shoes and rolling up the bottoms of her pant legs. Stepping over to the Doctor, she couldn't do it anymore.  
>"Do you need some help, I'm over this bet. Let's move on." Said River.<br>"Fine it's over..."  
>Rivers mood brightened as she was ready for the Doctor time she's been waiting for.<br>"... But you still can't touch me."  
>Her eyes widened as the Doctor slide back under the console. She pulled him back out, holding onto his shirt as she was kneeled next to him. River couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Sweetie, " clenched onto his Shirt, "You win" She pulled him up as their lips locked into a fast moving snog. They stood up their lips never disconnecting. She pushed him against the TARDIS. Leaning against the console, the Doctor wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was fixed in her hair. Her pelvis dug into his so they were closer than they've been in a long while. They had a intense make out before he grasped her shoulders and held her away from him. "You do realize you just lost the bet." he said. He chuckled and stared her straight in the eyes.  
>"Oh trust me...I know." she pushed his arms off her and kissed him again.<br>The Doctor lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom there lips not breaking. He quietly busted open the door and slammed it behind them. Then sound of the door echoed through the TARDIS. The Doctor slammed her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her. Their kiss broke but quickly started up again. He rubbed his hand along her breast as he used his other to hold him up. She let out a moan. He moved to kissing her neck. She quickly flung her shirt off as the Doctor continues kissing down her toned stomach. He pulled her pants off as she unbuttoned his. He sat her up back to kissing her mouth, as smooth as possible, he lifted her up and thrusted inside if her as she let out a moan of pleasure. He held onto her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her legs wrapped around him as he thrusted in and out of her starting slow and then faster. River always said she was quite the screamer, And scream she did. Their lips meet again as he continued thrusting in and out. He laid her back on the bed. Her breathes were heavy but the Doctor went in and kissed her some more. She put her hands on his face as they kissed passionately. This kiss was different no rushed. Slow moving and intimate.

She broke the kiss and look straight up at the Doctor hovering on top of her.

"Oh, you most definitely won the bet." She said seductively.

"Trust me, I know." He said, then continued the kiss.  
>They both broke the kiss and scooted up to get under the covers so that River could get what she needed. Sleep. She fell asleep almost instantly on his chest. Her breath slowed down. The Doctor lay there, just barley tired. The heater had turned off and it was cooling down fast. The Doctor noticed River was cold. He wrapped his arm around her and scooted her closer. His hand wrapped and rested on her shoulder. His other held rested on his stomach on top of the sheets.<p>

"Yep, still got it." He thought to himself. He soon drifted to sleep holding River close.  
>In the morning. Amy and Rory woke up. Rory went down to the TARDIS kitchen and made some tea for the two of them. Amy went in search of the Doctor and her daughter. She knocked on their room. With no reply she opened the door to the adorable sight of the two of them fast asleep. The Doctors arm still wrapped around river and her head and hands rested on his chest. Amy smiled and then closed the door and headed back to Rory. Don't think we're going anywhere today. She said sitting down. After about an hour. Doctor and River appeared dressed and hands interlocked. As they entered the kitchen , both Amy let out an "Awww."<p>

The Doctor's face turned red.

"I see you two made up. Considering how ugly that whole fight was…" Rory cautiously said.

"We made up that's for sure." The Doctor said turning to River with smile. In which River quickly placed a peck on the Doctors lips.

Amy replied to that with, "Just please never let a fight that ugly happen in front of us again. You two together is only what's keeping us able to see our daughter live a happy life. Okay? We didn't get to watch her grow up the way we wanted, I don't want it to end up us never seeing her again."

"No problem. Nothing like that will ever happen again." River replied with the slightest wink.


End file.
